Brightenshine
Appearance Brightenshine is a pale white cat with a bloodstained red spine and tail. Her eyes are green, slowly fading to a darker blue, and are bloodshot. History Brightenshine was raised by the entirety of ShadowClan, as her mother was killed by her father and her father was killed by the rest of the clan. Raised as Shinekit, she wanted more than anything to be a warrior, like her parents. She was eventually apprenticed to Barkfang as Shinepaw. She was quite mediocre at hunting, but excelled at battle. The leader, Batstar, was concerned about her violent tendencies. Regardless, he allowed her to continue training. While Batstar left to help the SkyClan leader Kinkstar, ShadowClan was attacked by WindClan. Shinepaw went wild and slaughtered ''four WindClan apprentices. WindClan's leader called for her to be put to death, as an eye for an eye. Batstar refused, and gave her the warrior name of Shinehorror, 'in honor of the horror she strikes into the hearts of our enemies'. That night, WindClan organized an assassination party to kill Shinehorror. She awoke and killed three of the five WindClan cats. Terrified of what she would do next, Batstar claimed he would banish her. He ordered her to hide for the next seven days. Instead of banishing her, after the seven days Batstar used animal blood to stain her spine and tail red. Renaming her Brightenpaw - as she was supposed to 'brighten up the world' and was training to be a medicine cat - she trained under the medicine cat, Sunbright. She learned quickly, but she yearned to be back on the battlefield. When WindClan attacked ShadowClan because a ShadowClan patrol had stolen prey, Brightenpaw fought the urge to throw herself into battle. Instead, she calmly administered herbs and cobwebs to her wounded clanmates. After the awful battle, when a lot of cats died, she was given her full medicine cat name, Brightenheart. The next medicine cat meeting, she requested it be changed to Brightenshine, as "I want to shine. I want to be the best medicine cat". Her request was granted. She continued to work as a medicine cat until she overheard a conversation between Batstar and the deputy, Coneclaw. They were talking about Brightenshine and two others named Blackheart and Burnspark. Their conversation went as follows: '''Batstar': One day someone will put the pieces together. We have to do something. Coneclaw (urgent voice): We need to kill them all! No-one can know! Batstar (angrily): You fool, we can't kill them! Cats will notice! Besides, Brightenshine is a valuable medicine cat, and from what I've heard, so is Blackheart! Coneclaw (wearily): Batstar, you can't keep them safe forever. Just as you said, someone will connect the dots and they'll be in serious danger, Batstar (desperately): W-we could organize for some rogues to try and kidnap them! Or - or we could organise an 'accident' and then hide them somewhere! We - we have to - Coneclaw (interrupting): We can't. You know ''how dangerous Brightenshine is. And Burnspark...I think Torrentstar made a ''bad ''decision, making her deputy. There's just something about her... '''Batstar (angrily)': We aren't ''killing them, if that's what you're saying! '''Coneclaw (angrily)': Batstar, I know you loved her, but Star That Shines In Night is dead and there's nothing ''you can do about it! '''Batstar (enraged)': YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW? I KNOW SHE'S DEAD, AND I KNOW SHE CHOSE THAT FILTHY ''HALF-CLAN CAT ''OVER ME! I ''KNOW ''THAT, CONECLAW! AND BY THE DARK FOREST, I'M KEEPING HER KITS ALIVE! Following Batstar's outburst, Brightenshine stepped into view and launched herself at Batstar. She tore open his throat and trapped Coneclaw in the den. Since as she knew that she had just taken away Batstar's eighth life, she threatened to frame Coneclaw unless he told her absolutely everything. And so he did. Quotes "Hell is beholden to no rules, and neither am I." "You think you can stop me? I walk my own path, and no-one can stop it." Category:She-Cats Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:Evil